1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a steering system for an automotive vehicle and more specifically to a system in which the rear wheels are "steered" to attenuate yawing and improve the handling of the vehicle during cornering or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Despite numerous advances in suspension design, due to the need for insulating the vehicle chassis from the vibration produced in the suspension and steering systems of a vehicle, elastomeric insulators are inevitably provided at the points of connection of the above mentioned systems and the chassis. Accordingly, upon the vehicle being subjected to a centrifugal force during cornering, for example, the vehicle tends to yaw about an axis normal with respect to the vehicle chassis and deteriorate the handling of the vehicle under such circumstances. Sudden gusts of wind and or an uneven road surface are also apt to induce yawing.